Ultimate Sacrifice
by MortyaSanoma
Summary: He made the ultimate sacrifice for her to be happy. But the question is, who is he?


An ultimate became an ultimate sacrifice for Arisato stared at her older brother,Minato Arisato, in his little chamber Mitsuru had made for the chamber,his body would grow old,but it wouldn't had stared death in the face, and saved the human race at the cost of his own soul now guarded Nyx,the maternal being,from the world's desire for it all to gave his soul up so mankind would live looked deep inside herself,and realized,she could never make a decision like that.

Haruko sat in the chair next to her brother,and watched his face,like she used to do at the orphanage.

"Big bro,can I sleep next to you?"The seven year old Haruko would blue haired brother would laugh,then smile gently.

"Of course,sis."He'd always pull his blanket,no matter how small,to where it would cover his sister completely.

"Wh-What about you,big bro?"Haruko would always ask.

"I'm a big boy,I don't need the blanket."

"But you're only eight..."

"Does it matter?"

Haruko didn't know when she had fallen asleep,maybe the memory cause her to close her eyes and sleep,or maybe it was how tiring her day ,whatever the cause,she fell straight mind wandered to the place her brother's soul was guarding eyes started to tear up as she saw the statue which once was her brother's soul.

"Haruko-Chan."That voice had sounded turned around and more tears started to swell as Ryoji Mochizuki stood there,the same as he was on that fateful New Years had been Haruko's closest friend,and only he knew of her long lasting jealousy of Chidori during the time she was with ,he and her brother,who teased her non-stop."I...I'm glad you're here."Ryoji walked to her and put his hand on her head.

"Wh-Why am I here,Ryo-Kun?"Ryoji laughed when he heard the nickname she had given him when he had walked the earth as a human."D-Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah.I did."Ryoji said plainly,no hesitance or anything like stared her straight in the eyes."But not without good reason..."He paused for a moment."I...I wanted to see you one last time."Haruko's eyes widened slightly.

"One last time?What do you mean?"Haruko asked,completely confused.

"You,Junpei,Yukari...You've all suffered loss because of Nyx...and myself..."Haruko knew this was difficult for Ryoji to say."I...I'm going to make everything right."

"H-How!?How can you do that!?"Haruko gasped,her tears flowing once again.

"I...I am going to release Minato...and take his place."Haruko stood in could Ryoji do this?What was done was done right?"Since I was a part of Minato for a time,I became the same as ,if I take his place,he can return to life with you and the others."Haruko was tearing up even more as he said these things."I...I don't have a family like he has you to take care has Yukari as well.I...I want all of you to be ,don't cry for me."He said,wiping away her hugged him tightly.

"Ryo-Kun...Thank you..."Was all she could patted her head one last time,before releasing her from the hug,and walking towards took Minato's wrists in his hands,right where he was bond,and started chanting something Haruko couldn't ,Haruko could see Ryoji's hands turning to stone,then his arms,then his whole that was Ryoji turned to ,his yellow scarf flew off his shoulders,right onto Haruko' smiled as the stone covered his face,freezing him for all changed her focus point to her brother,and her eyes went body was back to flesh,and he fell to the floor.

When Haruko opened her eyes,she was back in the room with her scarf still around her neck,she looked at the body in the gasped as those silver eyes slowly opened,then turned to look at seeing his sister,Minato couldn't help but smile that kind,gentle smile of opened the chamber,and Minato sat up,and stared his sister in the eye.

"Big...Bro..."Was all Haruko could stood up,and embraced his held her tightly and she started shedding tears once looked to the door when he heard a crashing sound,and saw a very surprised Mitsuru.

"A-Arisato-San!"She said,her mouth wide smiled,let go of his sister and saluted Mitsuru,smirking the whole time.

"Hello,Kirijo-Sama."He chuckled at the sudden respect.

"That's Mitsuru-Senpai to you."She said,hugging smiled as the two began filling the other in on what happened,well,Mitsuru telling Minato stepped back and held the scarf Ryoji gave her close to her smelt of water,not just any water,the smell took her back to the Kyoto trip,when he had pulled her aside and they sat by the river.

"Thank you,Ryoji-Sama..."She said,before walking with Mitsuru and Minato to call everyone to tell them the miraculous news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy,about 9,ran next to a small white dog with blue boy had black hair and reddish brownish white dog wore what look like white angel wings.

"C'mon,Mom!Dad!Everyone's waiting for us!"The boy parents,who weren't to far behind laughed.

"Be patient!"His father was a tall man with tan skin,a slight goatee,and wore a baseball cap that cast a shadow that almost covered his eyes.

"Yeah,don't be like your father was."His mother brown hair covering her reddish brownish eyes,which were blocked by black sunglasses.

"Hey,I resent that!"The father yelled.

"You always say that dad!"The boy said.

"Now,now, nice to your Yukari-San and I can pick on him."The mother said with a laugh.

"There they are!"A young girl light blue hair bounced as she waved to brown eyes full of joy."Hey,everyone!Ryoji-Kun,Haruko-San and Junpei-San are here!"

"We can see that Yuri."Said the woman with light brown hair standing next to a man with blue hair and silver were others there:A red-head,a guy with silver hair and eyes,a younger man with brown hair,a younger blonde girl,and a man wearing a was also a white dog,the father of the one with Ryoji.

"Glad you could make it."The red-head said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."Haruko said,her hand in Junpei's."Mitsuru-Senpai."Mitsuru smiled and looked at the Silver haired man."Is everyone ready,Akihiko?"

" 's been itching to go."Akihiko laughed.

"No,but Koromaru has been."Shinjiro looked to the sky.

"Today is New Years Eve."Said the brown haired man,Ken."The day we decided to fight Nyx,and the day Minato-San came back."The blue haired man blushed and Yukari took his hand and held it smiled and looked to the sky.

"Thank you,Ryoji Mochizuki...for your ultimate sacrifice."


End file.
